


Teddy Altman - Hulkling

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Après [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon - Marvel (Comics and MCU Combination), One Shot, Origin Story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Dans le secret de sa chambre, un jeune adolescant repense à ce qui fera de lui,, un jour, un super héros
Series: Après [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Teddy Altman - Hulkling

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Cet OS se place dans la chronologie de mes fic Ténèbres et Lumières, mais peut être lu seul. Il est le deuxième d'une série d'OS où je vais adapter les Young Avengers au MCU, donc si vous avez juste vu les films, vous pouvez lire sans problème :)
> 
> Merci à Soraa pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_2024_

En laissant sa tête tomber sur le cahier, il soupira, s’avouant vaincu. Non, il n’arriverait pas à retenir ces trois lois de physique pour le lendemain.

Relevant les yeux, Teddy s’autorisa à regarder par la fenêtre, se disant qu’il aimerait bien sortir, et aller traîner dans la rue… Mais sa mère ne l’y autoriserait jamais. Elle était adorable, et très permissive, mais elle ne pouvait supporter que le jeune homme ne lui dise pas où il était. Parfois, il avait l’impression qu’elle lui cachait des choses, mais la plupart du temps, il se disait juste qu’il regardait trop de films.

Mais il y avait autre chose, son secret. Il n’en n’avait parlé à personne, ne sachant quoi dire. Enfin, il y avait deux choses.

La première, c’était son homosexualité. Le monde avait peut être fait quelques avancées ces dernières années, mais il vivait en Amérique. Ses compatriotes pouvaient bien se vanter d’être très ouverts d’esprits, ce n’était pas encore le cas de tous…

La seconde, celle qui lui faisait se poser plus de questions sur sa mère, c’était ses pouvoirs. Un jour, alors qu’il se regardait dans le miroir, il avait repensé à ce qu’avait dit son crush de l’époque. Il aimait les blondes avec des formes généreuses. Et le jeune homme, qui ne comprenait pas encore ce qu’il était, s’était imaginé en fille aux cheveux blonds, avec de gros seins et de larges hanches.

Et son corps avait pris cette apparence, un cours instant. Sur le coup, il avait paniqué, et s’était persuadé qu’il avait rêvé, mais c’était bien le cas.

Alors, seul devant son miroir, il avait multiplié les essais, au fur et à mesure des années, apprenant à toujours mieux maîtriser ses transformations. Au début, ce n’était pas évident, chacune d’entre elles lui demandait de se concentrer longtemps. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu’il s’entraînait, cela devenait de plus en plus simple. D’une simple pensée, Teddy pouvait devenir homme ou femme, grand ou petit, et même changer la couleur de sa peau.

Cependant, il s’était fixé une règle ; ne jamais sortir dans la rue avec une apparence autre que la sienne. Ce n’était pas très compliqué, d’ailleurs, il s’aimait bien. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que ceux des fantasmes de son premier crush. Teddy était aussi assez grand, et naturellement large d’épaule. Ses yeux bleus étaient la seule partie de son corps qu’il s’amusait à changer à l’improviste, aimant voir une expression perturbée s’afficher sur le regard de ses interlocuteurs.

Et puis, aussitôt sorti de chez lui, il faisait réapparaître les anneaux qui perçaient ses oreilles. Sa mère lui avait interdit d’en avoir, mais c’était plus fort que lui… Et puis, depuis qu’il avait découvert qu’il pouvait faire apparaître des vêtements et accessoires, le jeune homme en profitait.

Au cours de ses expérimentations, le jeune homme s’était découvert une forme étrange, qui lui semblait aussi naturelle que le visage qu’il avait depuis toujours. Sous cette étrange apparence, sa peau était verte, et beaucoup plus épaisse. D’étranges plaques organiques semblaient former comme une armure naturelle au niveau de ses épaules. Et ses mains pouvaient prendre l’apparence de griffes.

Très vite, Teddy eut envie de tester ses nouvelles capacités, et il s’autorisa à sortir tard le soir, lorsque sa mère dormait. Seul, sur un terrain vague, il testait les limites de son autre apparence. Il était plus fort et un peu plus rapide.

Et puis, avec émerveillement, il réalisa qu’il pouvait faire apparaître des ailes. Nuit après nuit, il apprit alors à voler, savourant cette sensation.

Ce fut là qu’il vit le premier criminel. Un homme qui en menaçait un autre avec une arme à feu. Sans hésiter, il plongea vers l’action, pour éviter un meurtre, sous sa forme verte.

Sa carrière de héros venait de commencer.

oOo  
Theodore « Teddy » Altman est une création de Allan Heinberg et Jim Cheung

**Author's Note:**

> Toutes les questions que vous pouvez avoir sur Teddy auront des réponses dans la suite :)
> 
> Prochain OS : Kate Bishop


End file.
